DenNor Ficlets
by Sinya
Summary: Collection of random ficlets for the pairing DenNor. -not good with summaries- T to be safe.  Use of fanmade names!
1. Sneaking in

Um...this is really just a ficlet dump so expect more over time~. XD

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

Mathias crept around, looking from room to room for the one he wanted to crash in tonight. He reached out for the next knob and turned it softly, feeling it jam halfway through meaning it was locked on the other side. Bingo. The Dane reached up to the top of the frame and grabbed a small lock pick meant to use in emergencies. This was an emergency in his case. The lock popped and the man returned the pick to the top, thankful the Norwegian was too short to notice the tool.

The door was slowly opened, blue eyes peeping through to make sure his 'pillow' was asleep. Inwardly brofisting himself, Mathias slipped into the crack and shut the door behind him, happy he wasn't met with a pillow to the face. "Heeeeej...You up Nicky...?" Using the annoying nickname he gave to the other man, the Dane was certain the other was out cold now. Pants were immediately slipped off along with his button-up shirt, both garments thrown to the ground. Somewhat of a childish smile broke out on the man's face as he slipped underneath the thick, blue comforter, slowly reaching out to grab the 'sleeping beauty'. Hopefully, in the morning, Mathias wouldn't be forced to wake up with a fist.

Nikolai's eyes cracked open once he was sure the other was asleep. Normally, the man would've instantly pushed Mathias out of his bed but the smaller Nordic made the mistake of getting used to the comforting warmth from the Dane. "You got lucky, idiot..." He muttered silently, wriggling around from underneath the large arm around him and snuggling slightly into his 'pillow's' chest.


	2. Tears

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

A loud banging noise was heard on the front doors of a Norwegian home. Nikolai's head snapped up, arms quickly wiping away retreating tears on his cheek. Who the hell would knock on the door at three a.m.? Oh wait...not now. Why did he have to come now? He shot up and continued wiping away tears which seemed not to stop, hiding the pink rabbit that was nestled under his chest to a hidden spot underneath the table in front of a blue, pinstriped couch. The man cursed his eyes silently and rushed to the door, looking through the peephole. "What do you want, Mathias?" His voice agitated, sounding like he had had water in hours. "Hm? I just came to crash. Wake you up?" The Dane answered, knowing for a fact the other stayed up late into the dawn before sleeping. "It's three a.m.! Why didn't you just go home?" Nikolai sounded a bit snappier, or for a lack of better words, in a hurry to lose the older man.

Mathias frowned, knowing something was up. Lucky he had a key made for emergencies or whenever the other Nordic decided to lock him out. The man grabbed his key ring and reached to open lock, much to Nikolai's surprise. The smaller of the two had thought he'd taken the key away but apparently the Dane was smarter than he thought. He stepped back and darted back for the couch, wiping fresh tears on a small blanket. His heart was beating faster as he heard the door open, turning around to face a worried looking man. "...You okay, Nik?" A moment passed before he had spoke, approaching the other slowly. "Your face is red..."

Nikolai tried to put up his best flat face, managing everything but choked sobs and even more tears. No more questions were asked before Mathias' instinct took over, rushing forward and grabbing the other, trying to get him to calm down. Nothing made him hurt more than seeing the other sad. For once, Nikolai complied and simply leaned into the embrace, silently sobbing into the other's chest.


	3. Dinner in America

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

"I knew you would like it, Nik!" A certain Dane boasted as he watched his friend stare out with a slight look of awe on his face. The two Nordics were in the United States for a World Summit and Mathias thought it would 'earn him points' if he took the smaller out to dinner. After asking Alfred for suggestions, the man finally narrowed his choices down to a place that seemed perfect for the two. The Cheesecake Factory. It took a bit to convince Nikolai but after awhile he gave in to the offer of a free dinner on his part.

"Did I do good?" Like a puppy, the man awaited words of praise. He watched as the stoic look washed back onto the other's face. "I guess it's fine." That was as close as he would get to a thank you. They were finally brought over for a table, Nikolai looking around them as they walked, a bit shocked at the portions. Then again, they were in America. The two ordered their drinks and appetizers, both simultaneously dropping their jaws a bit when the mountain of mozzarella sticks they'd asked for was brought out, both for completely different reasons. "I thought this was the appetizer..." Nikolai muttered. "Whoa! This is even better, Nik! More to eat!" Mathias, with no sense of an 'indoor voice', began cramming the food down his throat, the other at the table cautiously took two sticks for his own.

The waitress returned as if on cue to refill their drinks and take their next order. The Dane ordered practically a feast for himself, enjoying the size of the meals while the Norwegian decided against eating himself into a food coma and ordered some cheesecake instead. That was all he was interested in anyway. The two got their second course and ate, or in Mathias' case, inhaled. The older started to ramble on about a subject his 'listener' tuned out, already finishing his slice and preparing to order another.

Eventually, the stomach pains settled in for the Danish man while Nikolai finished with his third slice. The lighter blond sighed, grabbing the other's wallet off the table and getting up to pay, fully intent on leaving afterwords without the close to unconscious man.


	4. Flower

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

Nikolai stared at the idiot in front of him. Arms wrapped around his back and staring at the shorter man with an ear-to-ear smile plastered over his face, Mathias stood in place for what seemed like a few minutes. "...What?" Questioned the one seated on the park bench, finally giving up on waiting for the other to explain himself, shutting the book on his lap in the process. "Hm~?" The Dane tried to play innocent, getting a glare in response. "Fine, fine. You're no fun sometimes, Nik~." He complained and sat down next to his friend, revealing a lotus flower in his hand. "This was a bitch to find for you!" The older man cackled, not actually caring about having to get the gift. The smaller took the flower and placed it onto his book, staring at it. "Hm...thanks." Allowing the Dane to bask in his own ego for a second, Nikolai was caught off guard when the other grabbed his jaw and turned the Norwegian to face him. "It's beautiful...but not as beautiful as you." He tried to say with a straight face. A dainty fist ensured the man would stay away from cheap pickup line books from then on.


	5. Gakuen

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

The young Danish man walked to the top of one of the World Academy's buildings, exiting to the roof. It was a nice day so why waste time in class when he could just skip and take a nice nap. The Italians are always doing it so why can't he? Mathias slipped off his overcoat and threw it to the floor, plopping down and laying back with a content sigh. "Life. Is. Good." He said to himself before nodding off.

About an hour had passed when the Dane was rudely awoken with a sudden smack. He shot up, intent to fight disappearing when he saw Nikolai standing in front of him, blocking the barely cloud-covered sun. "Did'ja have to slap me, Nik?" Mathias whined slightly, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't slap you, idiot." The Norwegian's hand rose to point at the man's lap. He looked down to see a cheese danish resting on his thigh, reaching to pick it up and unwrap the pastry. "Class already over?" The older swore he'd only been out for maybe a few minutes. "No. Should be over in a half hour, though." This remark made the Dane smirk a bit. "Skippings not like you, Nicky." The use of the 'cutesy' nickname earned a half-hearted glare. Nikolai unwrapped his own treat, a honey bun, and took a seat next to the other. "I got tired and figured I'd come take a nap." He answered plainly. Mathias smiled and leaned back again, not caring about his new company. If anything, he was happier.


	6. Picnic

Suggest fills for me in the reviews~ X'D

* * *

"Hej, come on Nik! It's gonna get dark by the time you get up here!" That remark earned the Dane a threatening glare. "You expect me to hurry up when you haven't said why I'm here." Nikolai frowned a bit, causing his stoic face to fault until they finally reached the top of the hill Mathias insisted on dragging him up. The older man stretched out his arms and turned toward the other. A triumphant look stretched out on his face as he awaited words of praise from the Norwegian.

Nikolai simply looked out, ignoring the other. From what he could see, the top of the hill overlooked a scenic view which was breathtaking for him. There was a lake a few meters away and underneath a seemingly-strategically placed tree was an entire picnic setup; basket, blanket, and flowers. At the least, the shorter blond was impressed, seeing how obvious the trouble was to getting all of this set up. Even the flowers looked out of the area so Mathias probably bought them at a shop. A sigh was let out. Despite the slight sense of flattery, Nikolai would never admit it. Why dodge an opportunity to put a dent in the other's ego?

The Dane let down his arms, smile not yet faded. He was a bit hurt but he expected none-the-less from the Nordic. Mathias grabbed the other's arm and lead him over to the blanket, releasing his grip and taking seat on the spot closest to the water. Nikolai rubbed his arm and grimaced, seating himself by the tree and as far from the man as the blanket would allow. He watched as the man took out and placed the food, seeing that his golden-haired friend went through even more trouble preparing the lunch for the two. Both of their favourites were in the basket ranging from the Norwegian's sweet tooth to the Dane's love of cheese. A dainty hand was extended to grab at a muffin that caught his eye until another grabbed it, keeping him from his prize. Another glare was shot upward to a gleaming, stupid-looking face. "What do you say~?" Mathias practically sung, milking this so he could get at least one good word from the younger man. "What?" The man in question answered sharply. "You know what I mean~. You should say 'Thank you, Mathias~!' or maybe even 'You're so awesome, Mathias~~~!'." The Norwegian's eyebrows furrowed. He hated when the other 'imitated' his own voice. It cracked horribly because he thought it was funny to make it sound as girly as possible.

"Give me the muffin, Mathias." The sentence was laced with hatred, attempting to scare the bulkier hand off. The older man playfully frowned, taking the treat into his other and taking a quick bite off the top. "If you're not going to be nice then I guess this is mi-" Not even being able to finish his taunt, Nikolai had lunged forward and pushed him over as hard as he could, taking the muffin in the process. He stood up straight and began to picked off the pieces of bread the other man's lips touched while the poor Dane realised he should have picked a more shallow end of the lake to setup by.


End file.
